In current technologies, a viewing platform is usually fixed, that is, after a viewer has sat down on a viewing platform, his watching angle is fixed, usually, he can only watch movie pictures in front of him, and his viewing range is also fixed, that is, the screen in front of him. However, at this time, the viewer is impossible to turn back to watch movies, thus for the viewing platforms in the prior art, their positions and angles for viewing are fixed, and they are impossible to achieve a function of dynamical movements.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.